bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost
The Lost is an unlockable character in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The Lost appears to be a ghost of Isaac. While playing as the Lost, the player notably begins with flight and without any health, and as such will die as a result of any damage taken. The Lost cannot gain health through any known means, even via soul hearts, black hearts, and HP upgrades. As a side-effect of having no health meter, all deals with the devil can be taken free of charge, despite showing a cost of 3 soul hearts. Unlock method The Lost is unlocked via very specific deaths which must be done in order without closing the game or dying erroneously between runs. #Isaac must die from a Mulliboom. (Seed: XEQH N0EB with a starting adjacent to both a room with a mulliboom and the curse room to damage yourself prior) # Magdalene must die from one of her own bombs in the Caves/Catacombs (can be XVI The Tower tarot card) (To make it easier, you can use a seed with Pyro as the first pick up, such as: VJBN DAYQ) # Judas must die by Mom's foot or Mom's hand during the boss fight. Being killed by anything else in the fight will cause the run to fail and you will need to start over from the beginning. Do not pick up pyromaniac, because it grants you immunity to Moms Foot. The hand is still fine, but if you don't have red mom, its substantially more difficult to make sure you get killed by the hand itself. # Azazel must die by Satan, in his second form.AlpacaPatrol, http://www.twitch.tv/alpacapatrol/c/5588213, t''witch.tv'', November 29, 2014. Note that resurrecting with the Ankh or Judas' Shadow and dying in the appropriate fashion still fails the requirements and you will have to start over. You can use the Dead Cat but you will have to lose your very last life to Satan. You also cannot use a seed for this portion of the unlock due to the seeded run not counting towards achievements or unlocks. If a seed is used, the jigsaw piece will not be obtained and you will have to rebuild all of the required puzzle pieces. You may use the R key to reset the run as many times as needed, even if you die (however you must press R and succesfully reset BEFORE the death note screen appears and immediately after your character dies (so its still showing the death animation. You can also pause the game during the death animation and then reset the run) otherwise it will count as a death and you must start over. On vita, you can quickly exit the game before the character's death note shows up. This method of resetting proves fine, and doesn't mess up your 'Lost Run'. It is possible to complete the death runs with seeds EXCEPT during the Azazel run. This is because the deaths themselves are not technically unlockables or achievements, which are disabled during seeded runs. Because The Lost is an unlockable, you will need to complete the Azazel portion with a normal randomized run. You can open your log file to check if you failed the run (without closing your game). If it says "Puzzle quest failed X/X." you need to close and re-open the gameneeded and restart the whole process. Completing these four conditions unlocks The Lost. Strategy * Always play on Hard Mode with the Lost. Beating all of the bosses on Hard Mode is a requirement for one of the Lost's unlocks, and you will want to minimize the number of times you have to play as the Lost. A powerful run is a powerful run whether it's in normal mode or in hard mode, so you don't want to waste time playing on normal mode when you could've beaten the same run on hard. * Since The Lost has no health, you'll need to be extremely careful in battling enemies. At the beginning of the game, it's suggested to float above rocks with your flying ability when there's a projectile/enemy flying towards you. * Health up items do not affect The Lost. Getting a health up item as your first item is ill advised, and so you should reset. ** This includes soul hearts, black hearts and eternal hearts. * The Dead Cat is exceptionally useful to the Lost. It will allow you to take up to nine hits in a run. Or, in another sense, it will allow you to fail nine times without causing you to start over. Winning a run with the Lost is not impossible without Dead Cat, but even with the most deadly combinations you may find yourself taking damage unexpectedly. The Dead Cat gives you the ability to make a mistake and learn from it without having to restart from the beginning * Holy Mantle, Trinity Shield, Lost Contact, etc. are blessings to The Lost. * Every time you beat a boss, you're almost guaranteed a Devil Room (or an Angel Room for defensive items.). * Deals with the Devil are free, and often times incredibly useful. Recommended items include Brimstone, Dead Cat, Abaddon, Whore of Babylon, Death's Touch, and Contract From Below. Guppy items are also recommended for the chance to become Guppy, but aren't as useful for the Lost. ** Many of the Angel room items are great, though the chances of getting items aren't very good. There are some angel room items which prevent damage, and even fewer which grant increased damage. Those rare few are incredibly powerful and may make skipping a Devil room viable. Recommended items include Holy Mantle, Trinity Shield, Sacred Heart, Breath of Life, The Halo, and The Soul, once you have unlocked it. * The Lost's unlocks for defeating Isaac and ??? are much less useful to the Lost than its unlocks for beating Satan and The Lamb. It is recommended that you make an effort to beat The Lamb before attempting to fight ???, so that you can use some of the items you already unlocked as the Lost to make your run more powerful. * Gnawed Leaf is amazing, and can win you the run if you have items such as L'il Haunt, Meat Boy, Bandage Girl, Gemini, an orbital, and others. References Gallery The Lost (Level Transition).png|The Lost loading screen Videos Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Category:Character Category:Secrets